


Jersey Thunder

by klutzy34



Series: Jersey Skills [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, the lull in live music came just as it slipped out that Uncle D did some Magic Mike-ing in college to pay the rent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey Thunder

If looks could kill, the cleaning staff of RumFire would be sweeping up the ashes of one Eric Russo at closing. As it was, the calm Danny exuded as he stared him down from the other side of the table, fingers tightly wrapped around his beer bottle, further made Eric squirm in distress as the apologies trailed off into quiet mumbles and staring at the tabletop while the rest of the table tried to process exactly what Danny’s nephew just let slip. 

Of course, the lull in live music came just as it slipped out that Uncle D did some Magic Mike-ing in college to pay the rent.

Kono lightly clasped her hands together and rest them under her chin, an eyebrow arching as she gave Danny a grin that he figured a mouse got from a cat right before it pounced and devoured it whole. Both of Chin’s eyebrows ascended, the corners of his mouth twitching as he desperately tried to keep from grinning while Abby frowned slightly, fingers pressed to her lips thoughtfully.

“Well, that’s an image I’m never getting rid of. Renee’s gonna wake up to hear me crying in bed tonight and ask me what’s wrong. I’m going to valiantly have to tell her nothing, because a good husband don’t give his wife nightmares of your pale, hairy ass,” Grover muttered before he tilted back his bottle, then held it up towards a passing waitress. “Could I get another? Hell, bring ‘'em for the whole table. We’ve all got some trauma to wash away.” 

Kamekona’s brow had been furrowed thoughtfully the whole time, which made Danny worry. As soon as Eric slunk out of his seat with an excuse about needing to flush himself down the toilet, Danny switched his unnerving cool look to him. “What?” he demanded, shaking a finger at him. “You’ve got that shrewd businessman look on your face while you’re looking at me and in light of certain revelations, don’t even think about it.”

The entrepanuer huffed out a breath, highly unimpressed by the Jerseyan’s threats. “I ain’t your nephew, brah. I’d squish you before you got to your threat while complimenting you for trying.” He tilted his head. “You’re not in bad shape for forty, is what I was thinking. If you want to earn a few extra bucks on the weekend, I can find you customers for a small fee.”

Danny’s mouth fell open as Kono burst out laughing, rocking back in her chair as she clapped her hands together. “I...you...I swear to everything you hold dear, if you do not drop this, I will…” Danny let out a sharp breath, finding an appropriate punishment lacking, and instead sunk in his chair a little lower, taking a long pull from his bottle.

“Hey,” Chin said softly, reaching over to put a hand on his shoulder and squeezing, “I think it’s commendable what you did to pursue your education.” And he meant it, giving Danny a kind smile and leaning back in his own chair. “But I do have to ask: classic rock?”

Danny sighed, punching the bridge of his nose. “Insensitive animals, the lot of you,” he muttered. The endearing nickname made him realize one person hadn’t weighed in and he glanced down towards Steve, who sat staring at his own bottle as if the mysteries of the universe had written their truth in the condensation beading up on the bottle. “Look, yes, I did a little for-hire stripping during college, okay? It was a very different time, I was a different person-”

“Can’t even get you to take your shirt off after an impromptu dunk in the ocean during a chase,” Grover supplied helpfully as the waitress returned, doling out the fresh round of drinks. Eric remained absent, which didn’t bother Danny at the moment. As it was, Stella would be lucky to get her son back in one piece.

“Yeah, yeah. It didn’t take much in those days because I was a cocky little shit.” Danny held out his hands expensively. “A friend needed a stripper last minute and one thing led to another and before you know it, I got a thing here and there for bachelorette parties and whatever else. I was the fun guy,” he added, chin jutting up slightly in a proud manner despite his embarrassment. “However, that chapter of my life is long, long over.”

“Bummer,” Kono stated, resting her chin on her hand again. “As your surf instructor, I can state on good authority that those hips could probably still put on an impressive show.” Danny scowled at her and she wrinkled up her nose playfully at him, which took the sting out of the scowl. Kono held a special affectionate place in his heart and he wasn’t one to stay annoyed at her for long. 

“I did magic shows for kids’ birthdays,” Lou said suddenly, nodding to Danny in a quiet solidarity. “Cheap ass tux, top hat, stuffed rabbit, whole nine yards. Hell, wasn’t bad at it either. That was how I met Renee. She caught the show, liked what she saw, and the rest was magical,” Lou stated, smiling softy. “I can still do a mean card trick.”

“That’s actually pretty neat. I was always fascinated by the slight of hand involved in magic,” Abby stated, leaning forward as she placed her arms on the table. “I never had much flare for it though.”

Lou shook his head slowly. “It’s all about the flare. You don’t got the flare, you don’t got the magic.” He tugged at his lapels and pursed his lips, earning another round of laughter from Kono. 

Danny blew out a sigh of relief as the conversation shifted away from his ridiculous choices in youth, sinking down into his seat and tilting his head back. His face still burned hot in the light breeze brushing across the outdoor lanai and he took a moment to cool down. At the time, it was an easy money maker in addition to the job he already had, took place mostly on the weekends. Sure, with a scholarship to Seton Hall, he could have stayed at home and made the commute, but.

As much as he loved her, his mother was a little controlling and he needed his freedom. 

He glanced over at Steve again to find his partner looking his way. An eyebrow rose and he tilted his head slightly towards the entrance, a quiet signal that Danny caught on to immediately. He fished his wallet out of his pocket, paging through for a couple of bills. “Well, now that I’ve been thoroughly roasted for the night, I think I’m going to pay my way and call it quits.”

\----------

“So are you going to come in or are you heading home?” After unlocking the door, Steve turned to face Danny still standing down on the grass, hands stuck in his pockets, looking around the darkened yard.

“Uh, I’m thinking about heading home. If I keep spending the night, Eric is going to start prying.” It wasn’t that they didn’t want to tell the rest of the team, it was that they just weren’t ready to when they were still getting used to the idea of being in a physical relationship themselves. There was a difference between work married and actually doing the horizontal tango with the boss and Danny was very wary about going too fast and screwing up two of the best things to ever happen to him: Steve and Five-0.

Steve gave him a faint grin before he turned to flick on a light inside the house. “So you’re staying then. After tonight, I think Eric will be trying to stay far, far out of your potential rampage path to notice that you’re not home.” He headed into the house, leaving the door open and Danny debating going along with what he said or declining the none too subtle offer. Finally, he sighed and hopped up the steps, shutting and locking the door, then arming the security system.

“So stripping, huh? Not what I would have expected you to resort to, buddy,” Steve held out a bottle to Danny, then padded past to sink down on the couch, crossing his ankle over a knee. 

“Yeah, well, the Danny you know is a pinnacle of maturity compared to that kid,” he replied, turning to face Steve as he shifted from foot to foot, fidgeting with the bottle. “Those days are long, long behind me in an effort to maintain the scraps of dignity I have left.” He was pushing 40 with two kids and a respectable career with his own demons to deal with. There wasn’t much in his younger years that there was room for now.

“Huh. That’s too bad,” Steve said softly, throwing an arm along the back of the couch. He took a slow drink from his bottle, eyes traveling down Danny’s body in a way that made something stand up and take notice. Danny cleared his throat. “I mean, I wouldn’t make you do something you don’t want to, but that? That’s a side of you I haven’t seen. I’m curious.”

Damn it. What did Steve have about him that made it near impossible for Danny to turn him down? Run straight into danger, he followed. Poke the bear, he took up a stick to join the poking. Revisit a third job from the college years that he wasn’t quite proud of? “What are you imagining with that scenario, huh? ACDC playing loud in the background, me dressed in some cheap faux cop’s outfit that becomes a teeny tiny pair of underwear in the course of a song?” he asked dryly, setting the bottle down on the nearest available surface. “Because let me tell you something, that’s the cheap stuff. Not fit for intimate consumption. All about the show, like Lou said,” Danny added, voice becoming softer.

Steve locked eyes with him, worrying a lip between his teeth. Danny felt a thrill, a jolt of adrenaline as he realized he had the entirety of Steve’s attention on him. “You know what’s a lot fucking hotter to me now? It isn’t the exhibitionism. It’s the intimacy,” he murmured, watching Steve’s hand sliding down to rest perilously close to his crotch. “The idea of just one person getting to see the show.”

Danny kicked his shoes and socks to the side, then slid his hands down to run along his belt, slowly sliding the strap out. His thumb slipped under the hook and then he tugged it loose slowly, hips moving from right to left in a slightly exaggerated motion. He stepped forward, taking the bottle from Steve’s hand and setting it aside before he belted his hands together, letting them rest in his lap. “Maybe testing the limits of that self-control you take so much pride in,” he added, smirking at Steve as he stepped back.

He ran his right hand down the front of his shirt, slipping it out of his pants. He thumbed open the bottom most button, then the next, pulling up the hem of the shirt and the undershirt to give Steve a glimpse of the stomach covered with soft golden hair. “Because there is something gloriously fucking karmic about me being able to tell you no and you have to obey for once.” 

Steve snorted softly, slouching lazily back against the couch. “You going to keep running your mouth or are you going to show me some skin, Danno? I don’t give singles for talk.” Danny’s eyebrow rose and he started to button up his shirt again, which had Steve holding up his bound hands, expression becoming surprised. “No, hey, I didn’t mean it. Please proceed.”

Danny waved a hand at him. “Are you sure? Since you seem to know better, maybe you should come up here and help me - oh no, you can’t. Shut it and enjoy the show, McGarrett. Never before seen, one time only.” On each of the last three words, he undid a button. His fingers moved agonizingly slow over each one, enjoying Steve’s antsy shift. 

“I’m going to be motoring around a wheelchair if you move any slower,” Steve stated after clearing a hitch out of his throat, grinning mischeviously at Danny.

“Hey, your idea of a sexy strip is field stripping an assault rifle. Shut it,” Danny stated, then turned to let the shirt slide slowly down his arms. He stepped over the coffee table, settling his knees on either side of Steve’s hips, and swiftly used the shirt to gag him. “There. No more stripguments.” He pat his cheek and slid off, nearly tripping over the quickly forgotten coffee table in his smugness. As he righted himself, Steve snorted and Danny cast him an annoyed look, then tilted his head as he slid a hand along his stomach, thumbs slipping underneath the hem of his undershirt and tugging up, little by little.

Danny easily pulled it off over his head and tossed it at Steve, satisfied when it fell just right to drape off his head. By then, Steve barely bat an eye, intently focused on him again. Danny drew his attention lower, hand running over his clothed crotch before slightly up again to undo the button. The zipper came down slowly next and he moved his hips tantalizingly as he worked his pants down until they hit the floor, kicking them away.

Hitching his thumbs in his boxers, he started to slip them down, pulling them far enough to just give Steve a hint of what he would see next - then he stopped.

Danny feigned a wide yawn, stretching his arms over his head. “You know, I’m suddenly and unexpectedly very tired.” Steve’s brow furrowed on confusion as his partner marched past him, lazily rubbing at his stomach as he reached over to flip off the light, the room descending into darkness. “Guess it’s time for me to go crash. Though...I hope I’m not forgetting anything.” Hiding a grin Steve couldn’t see anyway, he carefully made his way over to the stairs and started to climb.

Behind him, he heard Steve cursing and calling his name, the words muffled by the shirt gagging him. Halfway up the stairs, Danny stopped, hands resting on his hips. “And babe? The next time you think about conning my nephew into giving up embarrassing past antics, you better be prepared for the payback.”


End file.
